Diskussion:Dha Werda Verda
Holländer auf Droge? Ich will ja wirklich nix sagen, aber dieser Text da im Artikel... Also alles was recht ist, aber das hört sich nun überhaupt nicht nach Star Wars an. Das ähnelt einem wilden Durcheinander von Deutsch und Holländisch mit irgendwas noch dabei... Aber nun, wenn's so im Booklet drinsteht... Ben Kenobi 00:08, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) :Ich kann nichts dazu, so steht es geschrieben...;-) ich saß auch etwas ratlos vor meinem CD-Booklet, als ich es das erste Mal sah, aber es ist offiziell. Der Komponist dachte wohl, es fällt englischsprachigen Hörern sowieso nicht auf (womit er wahrscheinlich Recht hat, die finden das höchsten exotisch). Daß das ganze in nicht-englischen Ohren natürlich vollkommen absurd klingt, sollte ihm mal jemand sagen. Aber falls es Dich beruhigt, gesungen klingt es richtig gut :) RC-9393 Admin 00:22, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Nun, dann sollte ich es mir vielleicht mal anhören... Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich von "Kaffee Kaffee" halten soll... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:22, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Reinhören lohnt sich auf jeden Fall - trotz des kalten Kaffees...! Sehr pathetische Angelegenheit. Was ich dabei viel irritierender finde, ist, sich dazu singende Klone in einem wie auch immer gearteten Rüstungs-Kriegstanz vorzustellen, wie in den RC-Büchern beschrieben ;-) RC-9393 Admin 16:26, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::Als ich Triple Zero gelesen habe hab ich mir das irgendwie so wie Tai Chi oder sowas vorgestellt... Halt nur etwas heftiger - wenn man mal an unseren Freund Ordo denkt. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich den Soundtrack am besten bekomme? Ben Kenobi 16:30, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) :::::Karen Traviss sagte mal, sie dachte dabei an die österreichische Variante des Schuhplattler in martialisch... allerdings muß das für einen Briten nichts heißen, die haben ja oft merkwürdige Vorstellungen und eigene komische Tanzbräuche ;-) Der SotE ist bei amazon zu erhältlich, Preis 16,99 Euro (neu) oder in sehr günstig (gebraucht) bei Marketplace. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 16:33, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::::Ahja, Schuhplattler also... Sehr bedenklich... Vielleicht lässt sich die Gute ja mal dazu hinreißen den Text auf Neu-Mando'a zu schreiben. Gibts dazu eigentlich auch ne Übersetzung? Welcher Track der CD enthält denn nun das Dha Werda Verda? Ich kann das so nicht entdecken. Ben Kenobi 16:37, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) :::::::Ich darf aus meinem Artikel zitieren: "Das Lied wird vom Chor des Royal Scottish Orchestra gesungen und ist im letzten Titel der CD, "The Destruction of Xizor's Palace", ab Minute 4:40 zu hören.". Eine Übersetzung gibt es bislang nicht, da die Sprache der Taung ja nicht mehr wirklich lebendig ist, sondern nur noch bruchstückhaft im modernen Mando'a überlebt hat (das habe ich aber irgendwie im Artikel dargelegt). Alles weitere über die CD selbst (Playlist etc) erfährst du im dazugehörigen CD-Soundtrack-Artikel. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 16:48, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::::::Sehr schön. Ich werd mir die CD mal sofort bestellen. Nur das Buch ist nicht mehr lieferbar. Naja, danke für deine Auskünfte! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:52, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) :::::::::Keine Ursache - ich freue mich immer, traditionelles mandalorianisches Kulturgut verbreiten zu können, auch wenn es nur aus Kaffee besteht :P RC-9393 Admin 17:10, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::::::::Dabei mag ich gar keinen Kaffee... Ich bin mal gespannt, wie sich das Ganze dann anhört. Die Bestellung habe ich grade abgeschlossen. Nochmals danke, ner vod. Ben Kenobi 17:12, 17. Nov 2006 (CET) :::::::::::Ich glaube, das ist das lustigste, das ich je auf Jedipedia gelesen habe! Hahaha!!--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:19, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lol, achso so ist das, ich habe mich gerade gewundert als ich den Text gelesen hab^^ Viele Grüße --TK-1262 16:52, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gratua'Cuun Ich hab mir den soundtrack von Republic Commando runtergeladen und die Übersetzung von Gratua Cuun lautet: Our Vengeance (Unsere Rache)und nicht "Wut der Schattenkrieger". Zu "Wut der Schattenkrieger" gibt es keinen offieziellen mandalorianischen Titel (lt. "Republic Commando", dem soundtrack). MfG--Yoda777 21:13, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Und noch was: In Repubulic Commando: Triple Zero wird der Text des Dha Werda Verda als teilweise (akustisch nicht ganz so vr ständlich wie geschrieben) der selbe gschildert wie im Sondtrack zu Republic Commando (Spiel) der Titel Rage of the Shadow Warriors. Könnte es sein, dass es einmal die alte Version der Taung gibt und außerdem die Neu-Madalorianische ?--Yoda777 11:55, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Yoda777, Du hast natürlich vollkommen Recht - danke für den Hinweis. Das Gratua Cuun und das Rage of the Shadow Warriors sind zwei verschiedene Stücke; "cuun" bedeutet "unser/e/s" und "gratua" "Rache" auf Mando'a. Allerdings findet sich im "Rage of the Shadow Warriors" die Zeile "Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a" (Unsere Rache brennt heller der Nachthimmel), weswegen eine Verwechlsung oder Vermischung mit dem eigentlichen Gratua'cuun bisweilen vorkommt. Ich habe die mißverständliche Zeile im Artikel erst einmal entfernt; es besteht ohnehin etwas Klärungsbedarf, was die einzelnen mandalorianischen Songs betrifft, die auf dem Republic Commando-Soundtrack zu finden sind. Immerhin sind viele von ihnen - kanonisch gesehen - auf Jango Fetts persönlichem Mist gewachsen, der alte Original-Songs modern und für den politischen Hintergrund der Klone (=sprich: die Republik) umgetextet hat. Insofern würde ich sie nicht einmal als "neu-mandalorianisch" bezeichnen. Das Dha Werda Verda, das ja auch in einer ganz anderen Sprache als mando'a verfaßt ist, ist sicher noch nah am Taung-Ursprung, während sowohl Gratua'cuun als auch "Rage of the Shadow Warriors" beide auf mando'a verfaßt sind, aber möglicherweise wird eines von beiden intern im GAR-Gebrauch als "Dha Werda Verda" bezeichnet. Das ist nicht genau geklärt; der einzig offizielle bekannte Text des Dha Werda Verda ist der hier abgedruckte aus "Shadows of the Empire". Du siehst, es ist ein weites Forschungsfeld, bei dem noch einige Verwirrung herrscht. Ich hoffe, mich eines Tages mal wieder intensiv damit zu befassen, möglicherweise ist das eine Frage, die ich bezeiten an Karen Traviss herantragen werde (leider gelten ihre Antworten offiziell immer als "unkanonisch", weil sie "nur" von einem Autor stammen und nicht von Lucas abgesegnet sind, aber sie sind denkbar nah dran an der Quelle und immer recht erhellend; ich hatte mit ihr bereits die Frage diskutiert, wie Fi an seine umfangreiche Sammlung aus Glimmik-Songs gelangt ist ;) Ich hoffe, damit sind Deine Fragen vorerst beantwortet (wenn auch vermutlich etwas unbefriedigend). Viele Grüße, RC-9393 21:57, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Dha Werda Verda auf Youtube Das ist das Dha Werda Verda, oder? Wenn ja, dann kann man ja mal einen Link am Ende des Artikels machen. Dann können sich Leser gleich mal ein Bild davon machen. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 21:46, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) (PS: Hört sich gar nicht mal so an wie Holländer auf Drogen, wenn mans hört...) :Hallo Opi-Wann, das ist das "Rage of the Shadow Warriors" aus dem Republic Commando-Soundtrack und auf mando'a gesungen, dazu mit dem neuen, auf "Jedi" und "Republik" umgedichteten Text a la Jango Fett. Insofern hat es nichts mit dem Dha Werda Verda zu tun ;) Gruß! RC-9393 21:58, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Achso! Wegen dem "Dha Werda Verda" ging ich davon aus.--Opi-Wann Knobi 22:01, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET)